In Phase I of this proposal, products were developed necessary for disseminating CAST, an effective indicated suicide prevention program. 1 of the products is The CAST Trainer Guide. Fundamental to CAST is skills training within the context of group support. The training of CAST Leaders therefore focuses on the acquisition of leader behaviors that foster skills training and group support. Little is known about the processes required to transfer indicated prevention programming from research to school environments. In Phase II, our intent is to test the effects of the CAST Training Model (explicated in the CAST Trainer Guide) on levels of CAST Leader implementation readiness, using a randomized wait-list control design. Specific Aims: CAST training participants vs. wait-list controls will reveal greater implementation readiness on 4 indices. That is, CAST trainees vs. controls will show higher: Aim 1: Percentages of critical elements covered (dose) with greater quality of delivery (competence)-as coded by a 3rd party observer using the CAST Content Evaluation Form. Aim 2: Levels in fostering group belonging when expected-as coded by a 3rd party observer using the Leader Group Building Behaviors checklist. Aim 3: Levels of promoting skills training when expected-as coded by a 3rd party observer using the Leader Skills Training Behaviors checklist. Aim 4: Effects of 5 independent variables will be tested on the dependent variable: implementation readiness, as measured by the CAST Implementation and Satisfaction Surveys. The independent variables are trainee attitude toward (1) the CAST conceptual model, and (2) the need for continued raining/supervision; trainee scores on (3) Leader hiring criteria met; (4) assessments of the training manuals/resources; and (5) evaluation of CAST training. Products: Upon completion of Phase II, products critical to disseminating CAST will be in place, including: 1) a team of 8 CAST Trainers certified to train CAST Leaders with fidelity, 2) a CAST Coordinator Guide, 3) The Administrator's Guide to CAST Implementation, and 4) a "science-based" CAST Training Model for CAST Leaders. Significance: We know of only 1 model program that reported efficacy results of their training model. Goal 4 of The National Strategy for Suicide Prevention states, "Develop and Promote Effective and Professional Practices." This study will add to prevention science by: (1) providing an evidence-based CAST suicide prevention program, with training, to health care professionals, (2) ensuring an effective CAST Training Model that fosters effectual intervention fidelity, (3) identifying training components that promote implementation fidelity in the transfer of CAST from research to practice. Ultimately, for all concerned with the alarming problem of youth suicide in their communities, they will be able to promote or deliver CARE for the benefit of suicidal youth. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]